Paris
by OrangeMonkey7
Summary: A version of what might have happened that night in Paris."Paris.That's when it must have happened.The two of them alone in another world.Putting their lives in each others hands every day.Not to mention the long nights.It was inevitable."Tony/Ziva. M.


Summary: A version of what might have happened that night in Paris. " Paris. That's when it must have happened. The two of them alone in another world. Putting their lives in each others hands every day. Not to mention the long nights. It was inevitable."

_Ding. _The elevator beeped and opened.

Tony gazed down the long corridor as they made their way towards their hotel room.

"Long day, huh?" He looked over his shoulder to his partner.

"You could say that. I just want to lie down on the bed and go to sleep." Ziva looked up to Tony and sighed.

He raised an eyebrow.

"No movie?" Tony chuckled to himself as Ziva gave him the death glare. "Relax, I was just joking. Hey, Ziva?" Tony asked sincerely.

"Yes?" She stopped as they arrived at their room.

"Do you want me to take the couch, because we've spent seven hours on a plane and-" Ziva cut him off.

"You do not trust yourself in a bed with me?" Ziva teased, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Well… it really depends on what you're going to be wearing." They fell into their flirty mode of conversation.

"Okay then, I will be sure to wear something that will not tempt you too much. But then again, my sleep wear usually consist of next to nothing." She grinned at him as she opened the heavy, white door.

She walked over to the far side of the room where she placed her suitcase. Tony stood on the other side of the bed, going through his suitcase. After removing her heels and coat, she turned her back to Tony. She unbuttoned her blouse and tossed it next to her coat and shoes. He looked up in curiosity, and couldn't help but stare as she bent over and pulled her cargo pants off.

"Ziva, you don't have to change in front of me, there's a bathroom right over there." He pointed to his right, his palms sweaty from the nerves that overtook him. Since when did he get nervous over a near-naked woman?

"I am too tired, Tony. And why you have been avoiding situations that involve us being together in any sort of close proximity since we arrived here? Are you okay?" She slid an oversized t-shirt over her head and spun around. _His _oversized t-shirt.

"I just… want to give you your personal space." The corner of his mouth lifted slightly as he realized she was wearing his old Ohio State shirt. "In the past, it's been a little difficult for me to separate my work and private life during these sorts of times." He suddenly found the ground to be more interesting than Ziva wearing his favorite shirt.

"You do not have to worry about that, then. It is not like you have not seen me in my underwear before. I am sure we can handle ourselves appropriately." She walked over to the bed and pulled the covers down.

Tony found a shirt and pulled it from his suitcase. He turned sat on the edge of the bed and untied his shoes, placing them neatly next to the bed. He stood and spun around to face away from Ziva, removing his dark grey suit. He hung his tie over his suitcase and roughly folded his shirt, throwing it next to his shoes.

Ziva rolled over to face Tony. She watched as he unbuckled his belt and took his pants off. Her eyes roamed his strong, broad back as he picked up his shirt. She admired the way his back muscles tensed and relaxed as he pulled the shirt over his head. She quickly closed her eyes as he turned back to her, pulling the covers back on his side of the bed and sliding in next to her.

He lay away from her, watching as the soft city lights danced on the wall next to the front door. He was restless, and after less than a minute, he rolled over to face Ziva. She had turned her back to him, and was curled up on her side, hugging the pillow next to her. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the cotton that clung to her back. He had worn that shirt all the time during college. It was a miracle that it hadn't disintegrated after all those years.

Finally, Tony started to doze off into a dreamy slumber. As a reflex, he shifted closer to Ziva and pulled her to his chest. She was fast asleep, and leant back into him automatically. When she wrapped her hands over his and slipped her leg to lie between his, he woke. He was a light sleeper, as they had discovered during their various stakeouts. Quickly, he unraveled himself from her and sat up, waking Ziva with his sudden movements.

"Tony?" Her voice was heavy with sleep. She wiped at her eyes to clear her blurry vision.

"Yeah… I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"No, it is fine."

"I didn't mean anything by it, I'm just used to… cuddling when there's a woman in my bed." He took a nervous breath in, hoping she wasn't thinking of the various ways she could kill him. He'd already counted four.

"No. You do not have to apologise. Any way, it is nice to sleep with someone else after years of being alone. It is _comforting_." Ziva turned around and rested her head against her pillow, an uncertain look on her face. Tony wrapped his arms back around her, making her smile to herself at the familiarity of his embrace.

A few minutes later, Ziva groaned.

"Tony, are you still up?" She sounded restless.

"I am now." He lifted his head from the pillow to look down at her. She turned in his arms, smiling up at the expression on his face.

They stared at each other for a moment before Ziva felt the need to close the gap between them. Tony's eyes flickered shut as he caught her top lip between his. She sucked on his lower lip and brought her arms up to rest around his neck. He took the opportunity and flipped them so he was on top. He held his weight with his left arm as the other roamed her body. He moaned into her as her tongue traced his lips, seeking entrance. He obliged, longing for the feeling of her tongue on his, for the feeling of her taste in him.

She hurriedly grabbed the hem of Tony's shirt and pulled it up and over his head, tossing it mindlessly on the floor. His tongue continued to roam around in his partner's mouth, rapidly exploring her unknown territory.

Feeling the need for control, Ziva flipped them over so she was straddling his hips. They broke the kiss so he could remove her shirt, flinging it next to his. His hands found their way to rest on her hips and pulled her down to him, letting Ziva fall against his chest. His hands were shaky, and he fumbled with her bra clasp. Recovering, he slid her bra off and threw it over to the door.

She smiled a devilish grin as she reached for the elastic of Tony's boxers, letting her fingers glide over the ever so thin material that prevented the skin on skin contact that he longed for. He moaned, feeling his cock hardening with every innocent graze. She smirked up to him and finally slid his boxers off revealing his impressive manhood.

He flipped them back over, now in control of the beautiful woman beneath him. She leant up to kiss him passionately and whimpered as he slid his tongue against hers. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Fuck." His voice was muffled by the kiss, so he pulled away from her.

Ziva raised an eyebrow. "What?" A moment later it hit her almost as sharply as it had hit him. "Oh, God." Realisation hit her hard.

"This is a huge mistake. I mean, not because of you… Well, actually, kinda because of you… but-" Tony couldn't stop talking, the holes becoming deeper as he went on.

"Tony, I understand. If we have sex, we cannot go back." She brought a hand to his cheek, keeping him from looking away.

"It feels so right though. But, _this_. It shouldn't be a spur of the moment thing. We shouldn't just jump on each other at the first opportunity we get-"

"Tony?"

"Yeah?" He concentrated on her gaze.

"Shut up and kiss me." He stared down at her wide, innocent, mahogany orbs. How could he say no to her? The only thing that would stop him right now would be if Gibbs were to storm through the door.

He leant down and pressed his lips against hers, moaning at the fulfilling of his urge to kiss her. As the kiss deepened, his hands roamed her body, mapping her curves, scars, and tiny imperfections. He broke the kiss and moved his mouth down the side of Ziva's neck, gently sucking on her perfectly soft skin. He continued downwards until he reached her collarbone, which he licked seductively leaving Ziva gasping for air.

"Tony..." His name was all she could manage at this point. How was she going to look when he got to the good stuff?

He rolled over, pulling Ziva along with him so she was lying on top of him, her belly facing the ceiling.

"Tony, what are you doing?" Confusion and entertainment riddled her features.

"I'm going to pleasure you, DiNozzo style." He smirked to himself as he placed one hand on her abdomen, the other expertly pulling off her lacy underwear. Slowly, he moved his hand until he found her clit. She gasped loudly at the intimate contact. He grinned as he felt how warm and wet she was for him. In gentle, fluid motions he slid one finger in and out of her. She rewarded him with a string of moans and gasps, her hips moving to feel him deeper inside her.

"Uh, Tony!" She urged him on, needing to feel more of him. Willingly, he inserted another finger into her, curling them a bit inside her. She arched her back in ecstasy as he slid in one more finger. She began to tighten around him as she edged closer to heaven, her moans growing increasingly louder as he pushed her closer.

"I want _you_ in me, Tony." She turned to sit on him, his throbbing cock filling her completely.

They both moaned at the overwhelming feeling of pleasure as Ziva began to roll her hips.

"Oh my God, Ziva." His voice was barely audible as he bucked his hips into her. They rolled over again, Tony supporting himself on his forearms as he thrusted himself further into her.

"Anthony!" Her scream echoed through the room as he pushed himself roughly into her, his fingers rubbing her clit as she came around him.

"Ziva!" He couldn't hold it any longer, having to let himself come with her.

Their movements slowed as they came to the end of their pleasurable journey.

He rolled off her and lay at her side.

"That. Was."

"Amazing," Ziva panted out.

"You're welcome." Tony wrapped his arms around her as he tried to fall asleep.

"Tony?"

"Yeah?" He was ready to sleep for a week.

"We can't just ignore-"

"I know. How about we talk about in the morning?" Tony asked.

"Okay." She felt a little disappointed at his offer.

"What's wrong? We could talk about it now if it's bugging you too much." She turned in his arms and put a hand on his cheek as she began the conversation.

"What does this mean? Do we go back to the way we were, or do we pursue a relationship?" She looked thoughtfully into his sea coloured eyes.

"I think that when we get back to the bullpen we will figure something out. I think now is not a very good time to start a relationship because of obvious reasons, but later, when things open up, let come what may. Right now, let's just go with what we feel is right." He smiled sweetly down at her.

"And how might that be?"

"Well… I was thinking something along the lines of this." He leaned in and brushed his lips tenderly over hers.

"I can deal with that." She leaned back into the kiss, smiling as he pulled her as close as he could. After they broke the Kiss, Tony asked her one more question.

"Hey, Ziva. No regrets?"

"No regrets." Ziva smiled as she turned back, cuddling into Tony's embrace as the pair finally slept peacefully together.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review! I love feedback! Chapter 2 of Stabbed will be the next thing I write, I promise! Again, PLEASE REVIEW AND THANK YOU!


End file.
